I'll Be Your Last
by r.k.kat
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet are old friends who haven't talked since they were teens,but after meeting again they start to catch up...and fall in love. Not only are they reunited but Gnomeo gets to meet Juliet's 3 kids without a dad...or a good one. Gnomeo instantly loves the kids and they love him, but a certain jealous person makes it hard for Gnomeo and Juliet to stay together.


**Okay so I know I just posted my first story but I think I can handle two at a time. And I really wanted to start this one before I forgot it. I'm just going to get it started. So once I'm done with Babysitter I'll start this one. Anyway here ya go. Now just know that Gnomeo and Juliet were childhood friends then one day They just stopped talking after Juliet met someone. There wasn't a fued,but don't worry there will fighting and drama and all those pizza toppings. Micky, Jazzy, everyone ,Hope you guys like it.**

On a nice windy day in Verona a beautiful red girl and a charming blue boy lay side by side in the Laurence garden. Juliet was 17 and trapped. Gnomeo was 18 and careless and neither ever grew tired of each other. Gnomeo went on and on about his 3 month vacation in California, however A lot had happened while he was away, and a certain something happened with Juliet that she could stop thinking about.

"It was really funny! Honestly, every time I opened my mouth people freaked out and girls asked me if I knew anyone from one direction!" Gnomeo laughed. Juliet came back to earth and smiled as of she was listening. Gnomeo lost his goofy smile. "Jules, were listening to anything I said?" He asked. "Huh? Oh. I guess." The red shrugged. "Juliet, what are thinking about-well WHO more like. Before I left you and that Nathan fellow were all over each other." Gnomeo said, a little annoyed.

"Well we have been together for some time and while you were gone I-we..." Juliet trailed off and sighed. Gnomeo knew what she meant. "Juliet. You didn't!" Gnomeo yelled sitting up. "I can't believe you! WHY!? Why would you let that prick do that!?" Gnomeo shouted, angrily. Gnomeo wasn't just upset that Juliet would do that at her age, but also because he knew Nathan wasn't the most loyal.

"Hey! It was my decision not yours! And if you have such a problem with Nathan just get it out now! I love Nathan, my dad likes him! Everyone is his friend, he's done nothing to you, what's your problem? And I know he loves me, he asked me to marry him. I said...yes." Juliet sat up getting her anger out with Gnomeo always hating on her boyfriend. Gnomeo didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself the courage to tell the truth. It would hurt her. Gnomeo knew how much his best friend loved that villian in a hero costume. He licked his lips. "Jules, I'm just worried for you. And I'm happy for you and that jer- for you and Nathan." He lied. Juliet knew he lied about being happy for them. He was worried and happy for _her _not Nathan. But she smiled anyway.

"You're a bad Liar, Gnomeo." She laughed. He smiled and lied down.

"Thanks that means I'm honest." He bragged. "And cocky!"she scoffed making him laugh.

"Gnomeo, I want you to be the first to know." She said. "Know wha- oh." He said quietly. For the first time there was an awkward silence between them. "H-how long?" Gnomeo broke it. "A month." She whispered. Gnomeo cleared his throat loudly. "Well congratulations!" He smiled. "Thanks." She smiled back.

Gnomeo chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Nothing it's just now once your belly grows...you wanna know what imma do,right?" He smirked. "What are you gonna do? Ask me if I lost weight?" She guessed. "No. Now I will, but what I am really gonna do is shake it!" He laughed. **(A/N:my mom's friend shook me a lot and now look at me!hahaha. (:D})**

"Oh no!" She giggled. "Yeah, we'll see how smart your kid turns out then!" He said playfully. He put his face near Juliet's stomach. "Listen real close! Your mom is crazy! Don't get o. Her bad side or it is instant painful death!" He told her baby. "Hey and when you fall asleep I'll get head phones and blast "Saturday nights alright for fighting" and A LOT of rap music about drugs and sex and parties! Then put on more Elton John." He gave juliet his plan. "Oh you just want my baby to be the best in juvenile, don't ya!" Juliet punched him. "Ah-ha!" He laughed at the pain. Juliet phone rang ruining their conversation. She answered it in the best way!

"Hello national sperm bank! You squeeze it, we freeze it!" Juliet stayed quiet.

"Hanging with Gnomeo." She said. "WHAT?You can't just-" Juliet was cut off. Gnomeo tried to hear what the caller was saying. "But he's my-" she slammed her phoned down. And sighed. Suddenly the feeling around them darkened. "I have to go now." She said, holding back tears.

"Juliet are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Mood swings!" She lied. Gnomeo knew nothing about mood swings or when they usually start. "Ummmm...okay." He said and helped her stand up. It was like their argument never happened. And once they stepped into the ally it never would happen again.

Nathan waited out side the garden against his car. His dark brown eyes darted to the fence impatiently. He saw Juliet come out of the garden with Gnomeo. It disgusted him. He was sure she would run to him if she ever got a chance, which was why he had a suitcase full of her clothes and belongings in the trunk. It was why he was marrying her, why he rigged the protection. He had it all planned out.

He greeted them at the car. "Gnomeo." He said plainly. "Asshole." Gnomeo said to him. They glared at each other. "So babe, you ready for the move?" Nathan smiled at Juliet. Gnomeo looked at Juliet "you didn't tell me!" He cried out. Juliet's eyes told Gnomeo that she didnt know either."Yep. All the way on the other side of London." He smirked. "Juliet!" Gnomeo exclaimed.

Juliet didn't say a word. "Hey babe, tell the dumb blond good bye and get in the car." He scowled. Juliet grabbed Gnomeo into a hug. They could've stayed that way forever. Juliet kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Good bye Gnomeo." She whispered to him then hesitantly got into the car with the black haired red.

Gnomeo didn't know what to say. He couldn't find it in his heart to say good-bye to Juliet. As the car took off he finally snapped out of it. "NO!WAIT,JULIET!" He shouted, but it was too late. They were gone. "Good-bye." He cried looked back at the ally hoping to get one last glimpse of Gnomeo. "Oh, don't cry. I'm doing this for your good. Trust me. You need me and I know what's good for you and HE is defiantly not it." Nathan replied to Juliet's sad sigh.

Everyone knows it's never easy to say good-bye to a friend. And it's not easy because friends are never supposed to say good-bye.

**Wow it is late! But I had to get this down! So I hope you enjoyed this Mickey and Jazzy and everyone! Phew I am going to bed! I just hope I don't have another dream where I get shot by a penguin or have to kill Megan Fox.**

**Hailey has left the building!**


End file.
